


As we huddle together

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Fem!SnowBaz [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Female Simon Snow, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Ficlet, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Rule 63, Simone Snow - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrania Basilia "Baz" Grimm-Pitch, fem!SnowBaz, ’I love You’ prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.#20 - As we huddle together, the storm raging outside.fem!SnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fem!SnowBaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	As we huddle together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbynormalj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbynormalj/gifts).



> Tumblr prompts asks from [this list](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/624925353669967872/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).  
>   
> I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SIMONE

We’re lying under two blankets, Baz and I. 

I usually don't get cold. Baz does. Not that you'll ever hear her admit to that. 

I got cut up in a storm, soaking wet and chilled to my bones on the way from uni. I'm lucky I got home before the storm and I'm feeling better already. 

Baz just wouldn't listen to me. 

I thought we’ll spend our Friday night snogging. Instead Baz got hot tea in me and wrapped us both in two bloody blankets, too tight so I can't move. 

”It’s so you'll warm up faster, love,” she says when I complained. 

It's madness really. I tried to untangle us from this enormous cocoon a bit inconspicuously. Unfortunately, Baz wasn't fooled.

”I don't want you to get sick.”

”Well,” I say, ”there are other ways to increase body heat.” I try to give her a sultry look. Not sure it's any good.

Baz bites on her lip and publishes slightly. 

”You don't say,” she chuckles, leans in and gives me a soft peck on my lips. 

I'm not having it. I chase her lips with mine. 

They are _so_ soft, her lips that is. And yet so powerful at the same time. 

I feel that while kissing Baz, I can win any war in the world. Because she makes the earth keep spinning. At the very least for me. 

She loosens the blanket cocoon and puts her arm on my waist, tracing my skin with her fingertips under my sweater. It sends a pleasant shiver down my spine. I want _more_ of her.

I reach for her hair and make a fist. It's smoother than mine and silkier. I’d want to say it's because Baz is perfect, but really she just puts a lot of time and effort on her hair. I completely lack those dedication skills. 

Baz moans into my mouth when I pull just a bit on her hair, ”Simone…”

It's been ages since we got time for ourselves. 

Baz is exploring every inch of my body and I move my hand lower on hers. I _need_ to feel her.

”I love you, ” I whisper between kisses. 

I'm just about to start unbuttoning her shirt, when I hear a thump and sharp claws digging into my shoulder. 

” _Snowflake_ ,” I practically hiss at the cat. Baz named her. I think she was taking the piss.

Snowflake climbs and settles comfortably on my neck, without a care in the world. 

I look over at Baz, ”I thought you closed the door to the bedroom?”

Baz raises her perfect eyebrow at me, ”Why on earth would I do that, Snow?” 

”For this exact reason, maybe?” I tell her, gesturing around us and to my neck.

Baz picks Snowflake up, sits up and places the cat in her lap. 

”Snowflake doesn't like closed doors,” Baz says and pats the cat on her head, murmuring something only Baz and Snowflake can hear. 

”I don't like being interrupted from snogging my girlfriend,” I say and realize how ridiculous that sounds. 

Baz’s eyebrow goes even higher this time, ”Simone, don't tell me you're jealous of our cat?”

I'm not jealous. It's just. If it's this difficult to maintain any sort of intimacy with a cat in the flat. What would happen when we have children? That must be even worse.

”Do you think we’ll have time for us when we have children?” I finally ask.

”Probably not,” she chuckles. ”But we have Bunce, she’ll babysit.”

Before I can say anything else, Baz kisses me. 

It's _so_ _good_ , I forget what I was worried about. 

#    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
